


Destiel Kink Bingo Ficlets

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: June 2015 Kink Bingo Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: 1_million_words, Dom Castiel, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Nipple Clamps, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of dom!Cas and sub!Dean fics. Dean trusts Castiel - and finally gets the nerve to go ahead and ask for what he wants. Cas is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Late to Negotiate Now - Destiel - M

**Author's Note:**

> *Heads Up - Chapter 4 has a mildly pr0ny image at the bottom which was the inspiration for the chapter. Nothing outrageous, but just saying so you're aware if that's not something you want.*

“What is your level of experience?”

“You mean with _sex_?” Dean asked from where he was perched anxiously on the edge of his own bed; hands at his sides, butt naked, and, sadly, starting to lose his erection. “That’s kind of a stupid question, Cas, c’mon…”

They’d already been though all the boxes on the checklist about limits and safe words and interest in the sensual versus the psychosexual. Now they had to go through all this rudimentary stuff?

“No, not with sex,” Cas intoned patiently, kicked back in the rocking chair a yard away, still fully dressed in his ‘we are here from the FBI’ suit, eyes on the clipboard on his lap. “With kink. You _know_ why we are filling this out, so….focus, please, beregida?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Dean relaxed a bit at the endearment, the way ‘darling’ slid from Cas’ lips so easily these days. “…you want to be … respectful and careful with me before we try anything even slightly twisted. That’s good of you, really, but… this is only keeping us from the part where you fuck me boneless. Kind of looking forward to that.”

“How long have you known of your …desires for this?” Cas read the next question as if he were very interested to hear the answer. “Bondage, submission and rough intercourse? Would it be less than a year, one to four years, or ‘as long as I can remember...’”

“That last one,” Dean shifted around. “Pretty much always. I mean, not in kindergarten or anything, but...”

“What is your sexual orientation?” Castiel read it off just like that. As if it were something normal to ask a person without batting a single lash on your pretty blue eyes. “Are you heterosexual, bi-curious, bisexual or…well, we know for certain that you are not homosexual….”

“Shouldn’t there be a scale on there?” Dean jutted his chin at the clipboard, and heard the nerves in his voice. “Like a one to ten? I know I’ve heard a scale before…”

“There is no scale on this questionnaire Dean. What is your…”

“Bisexual,” Dean said it fast, eyes on a spot on the wood floor that looked like a nice, non-judgmental kind of spot. “I’m bi, I guess. Okay?”

“You did very well. That was…brave. You should be proud…” Cas’ voice softened as he said it, took on that dreamy tone it got sometimes when they were messing around and, yup, his hard-on was returning with a rush that made him flush and ache again.

Dean heard himself sigh a shallow sigh, had to fight to keep from getting up and climbing onto Cas’ lap in that goddamned chair.

“I’ll read a list of activities,” Castiel moved on, tone turning crisp. “Please rate each from one to five, one being ‘yes, please, sir’ and five being ‘hell, no.’ Spanking by hand?”

“One,” Dean said. 

“Leather paddle?”

“Um… a two, maybe?”

“Knotted whip?”

“Is there a ‘how the hell would I know, I haven’t tried it?’”

“I’ll put that down as a five,” Castiel jotted it in. “Taking my belt to your hips and ass?”

“Um…unnnngh… one, babe. That’d… be a one.”

“Oral sex?”

“We damn well better, yeah.”

“Anal sex?”

“Two, eventually. Maybe a three. Not… um, not ready for that yet.”

“Directed masturbation?”

“Castiel, are you freaking _enjoying_ this?”

“Yes,” Cas ignored the ‘I feel like you’re fucking with me’ tone and moved the clipboard aside, sliding his legs apart. “I am, Dean. Quite a lot. Can’t you tell?”

“Oh…. shit, why didn’t you say so?”

“Verbal abuse?”

“Six. No, eight.”

“Oils, lotions and spices?”

“ _Spices_?”

“I’m not sure what that means, either. Sexual teasing?”

“One. Fuck, yes….one.”

“How about pinching and hair pulling?”

“Castieellll,” Dean put something deep and soft in his own voice, and saw it catch Cas’ ear. “Babe, I trust you. Can we… _please_ finish the list another night? I know you won’t hurt me and ….need it so bad, Cas. We’re so close to going there and….I’ve thought about it a lot...”

“What a mouthy sub you are,” Castiel was up, and clearly getting into his role - tossing the clipboard to the floor with a smack. “You’re going to be difficult, aren’t you?”

“I expect so,” Dean fidgeted so hard when it landed that he practically stood up. “You’ll probably have to punish me more nights than not.”

“Up on the bed, Dean. Kneel facing me, hands low in front of you. Now.” 

Castiel was undoing his tie. The look on his face – eyes smoldering, one eyebrow up, his mouth pursed in a deeply contemplative frown…

Dean swallowed hard and did as told; pulled in a long, shaky breath as he watched his wrists being bound.

“Cas, um…. m’kind of dizzy all at once. Think I’m…uh…a little nervous. Go light, maybe, this time?”

Castiel didn’t say anything at first but the way his lip quirked, the way he leaned in for a quick, soft kiss, body alert and face bright with anticipation…

“It’s too late to be negotiating Dean,” he said, gaze never leaving his, not letting Dean hide. “But don’t worry. It’s in my best interests to make sure you enjoy this. I’ll be certain you do.”


	2. Blindfold - Destiel - E

“Up,” Castiel barked.

Dean felt a slap across his right ass cheek that snapped; stung hard enough to get a groan out of him between short, quick breaths. 

“I see what you’re doing, Dean….”

Black. Everything was black, but in a good way for once. Dean knelt up tall again on his bed in the bunker, his body lit up shoulders to thighs with sweet, shivering aches. He was sweating from twenty solid minutes of _mmmmnnnn_ … and _yesssssfuckkkyessss_ ….his body being used for Castiel’s pleasure, the world hidden from him on the other side of a blindfold snug around his head. 

Cas had stroked and sucked him to the edge of coming three times, had fucked his hole with a slicked, thin vibrator until Dean was shaking, longing to disobey him; to slide down, spread his legs and lay out flat on his belly. Shit, he wanted his forehead on that mattress, wanted to rut into it, or a pillow, or goddamn…anything…

Honest to God, he’d fuck anything. He'd fuck a porcupine right now. 

“Soon, Cas, c’mon. I gotta come soon. Swear I’m gonna whether you want me to or not.”

He wasn’t sure Castiel would ever actually finish him off, and he couldn’t get it done any other way; not with his hands clasped and immobilized under the blue and white striped tie binding them, wrists dangling low and useless in front of him.

“I believe you said the same thing five minutes ago,” Cas’ voice was heavy with his own flavor of ache. 

He was still standing in front of him from the sound of it, his hunch confirmed when Cas stepped in and kissed Dean’s forehead, lips pressing right where the blindfold ended. 

“But you held on. You _will_ hold on until I say so. You can, Dean. You don’t want to make me punish you this first time, do you?” 

Castiel was still dressed, maybe, too; he’d felt one of his shirtsleeves trace over his skin only a minute ago as Cas toyed for what felt like the hundredth time with the chain connecting the alligator clips pinching at Dean’s nipples. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Cas turned his focus to it again, tugged at it, made it bounce, made the clips that were smashing his areolas into high, fiery points dance and twist. 

They burned like Cas was holding lit matches to them. Dean felt his hips twist and thrust involuntarily, his wet cock slapping against his belly. He heard an embarrassingly high, long, thin sound of despair coming out of his own mouth.

“They’re very sensitive, Dean, exquisitely so…”

He moaned when Cas stopped talking and leaned in to start biting at the clip on his left nipple, sucking it into his mouth, pushing it around with his tongue; couldn’t not moan at the way his whole chest was burning, now, at the _hurts so good_ running down his gut, up his spine, and straight to his tight balls. 

“I swear, if you don’t stop that?” Dean gritted it out. “I’m comin’ all over your face….”

“Another time, maybe,” Castiel said it against his skin, gave the clip on his right nipple one more flick with his thumb and forefinger and then, mercifully, pulled back.

Dean heard the music of a belt buckle being undone and his heart jumped.

“Cas, will you take them off? Please? Before we….”

“Yes. You’ve been so good…. I will….” There was the rustle of fabric falling, and the bed shifted, Castiel getting a knee on the mattress, fingers on each of the clips. “Breathe deep. Good. Three, two….”

He released them on two, and Dean shouted from the pain of blood flowing back to them- got a dizzying head rush when he could breathe again, sucking in a huge lung full of air as Cas helped him down onto the bed.

“No, Dean ….on your back, please…” 

Cas was over him, finally, helping Dean rest his bound arms over his head, his own hands planting on either side of Dean a second later, his body dropping down and…..

“oooOhhhh… shit, _yeah_ ….” Dean’s back arched with no known command from his brain, his cock rubbing up against the hard, wet cock pressing down on his. “Do it, Cas, make me come, make me….”

“You are a mouthy bottom,” Cas said, but he obliged, getting a rhythm going, rocking and thrusting, the bed starting to squeak under them as they writhed and twisted.

Castiel kept changing up the angle, making him chase his orgasm but he never let it go off the rails, this hard, hot frot Dean had imagined a hundred times before.

It was better, the real thing - hotter and filthier, close and sweaty, the smell of lube and sex thick around them, the air full of Dean’s grunts and Cas humming and growling.

When it finally hit Dean it slammed right into him – no slow build to a falling off the mountain, just bam – paralysis and then a shouted ‘awww, _fuck!_ ’ and a sob he’d never admit to, not even if Cas threatened to never screw him again unless he confessed to it.

~*~

“Wait, no.. don’t. Not yet, don’t move. Relax….”

Castiel had kept his eyes open as long as he could; loving the sight of Dean half trying to sit up as he came, jaw working, tightening then going slack, blindfolded head aiming down at their joined hips like he was fighting to see it, too, even though there was no way he could. Then, him falling back, that neck arching until the crown of Dean’s head was practically pressed into the mattress.

Castiel opened them again the second his own orgasm would let him, pressed his forehead to Dean’s as they slowed to a stop.

“Holy crap, that was….”

“Yes,” He traced a finger over the marks on Dean’s chest, thankful for the chance to make them and for the grace to heal them one by one. “It was. Very.”

It wasn’t how he’d have chosen it to be, their first time together. But if it were easier for Dean, taking all emotion out of it- reducing it to the physical, to a fantasy?

He was fine with it.

“We are …disgusting,” Dean said, blinking as Castiel lifted the blindfold. “I’ve never had cum on this much of me before. Ever. That’s for damn sure.”

“I’ll start the shower.”

“No. Got it,” Dean held up his hands and Castiel undid them too, watched him pull himself slowly up. “Give me a minute and c’mon along, okay?”

“Of course,” he suppressed the smile that wanted to form on his lips. “I’ll be right behind you. I’ll just fix things up here….”

There would be time later, hopefully, for more affectionate forms of intercourse; for deep kisses and unhurried touching and their bodies joined together. To be one in body and spirit.

For now, this would have to suffice: Hot water and soap – and an excuse to stand close together. Dean would likely let him stay, and if he were lucky maybe they’d wake up in a tangle.

It was a place to start.


	3. Latex and a little imagination - Destiel - M - Crack!fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'medical kink' prompt seemed to call for some crack fic. :)

“Cough.”

Dean does, squirming on the exam table, head on his folded arms.

“Again.”

“Yes, Doctor Sexy,” he slurs. 

A laughing sound, swallowed. A frigging _snort_.

“Cas, dammit,” Dean tries to get up; stops ‘cause Castiel still has two lubed, latex gloved fingers up his…. “Don't! That ruins it!”

“Wait,” Cas’ voice is clinical behind the face mask, his other hand pressing down gently on Dean’s back. “I feel… something…that requires further attention.”

“Yeah?” 

Dean isn’t sure who he’s addressing at the moment; Cas or Dr. Sexy. 

“Yes. I think….a digital exam won’t suffice.”

“No?”

“Kneel up and …let me…”

“Doctor, what are you…”

“I must massage you. Internally. This will hurt at first, but….”

“Ohhhh….mmmnnn, noooo….”

Cas’ cock is not small and Cas barely lubed it at all. Son of a ….bitch.

“Sorry. But you wouldn’t want an incorrect diagnosis.”

“ _Fuck_ ….me.”

“Technically, yes. My penis is the only thing I have that will suffice for the job and.… I’m in, Mr. Winchester. Breathe.”

Dean’s huffing and wet at both ends – eyes tearing from the burn, cock leaking as Cas screws him in earnest. There’s a lewd slapping sound. Dean’s moans echo off the dungeon walls.

“Ohhhh….Cassss…ti-ellll! _JesusFuckingChrist…._ ”

“Mr. Winchester…” Cas grunts. “Is that …how you …address your physician?”


	4. Free

“Open…” Castiel says it against Dean’s ear again. “Open your mouth…yes….”

He tugs gently at the gag, pulling it from between Dean’s teeth, his clenched jaws and tossing it to the floor. It lands somewhere close by the prostate massager Dean had given a definite hairy eyeball to at the top of their scene, and next to the cock ring that had also gotten flung when its usefulness was over.

Between those two simple toys and Castiel’s patient, determined administration of them? Dean had ridden his orgasm for fifty minutes; a new personal best.

Cas is happy to see him looking appropriately blown apart.

“Shit, babe, that was…..” Dean’s voice is heavy, rough. Like he’s talking around gravel. 

“Good?” he asks, smiling when Dean huffs out a sound that’s definitely a yes. He runs his fingers over Dean’s cheeks and chin to remind him to relax them. Dean does, with a long, contented groan, sinking back into the pillow, relaxing into the bonds still holding him.

Cas leaves the ropes around Dean’s wrists and doesn’t remove the blindfold.  He wants to watch him enjoy this a while longer; can see that Dean is still floating somewhere above himself in subspace; body and soul both fully lit up but not quite rejoined yet, not entirely. 

He wants to consider what to give him next.

“You’ve come so far, my love,” Castiel says, dropping down to kiss Dean’s belly and up over his abs, his ribs, loving the way that Dean’s breathing increases even though he’s too thoroughly fucked out to possibly escalate this again. “….so very far.”

After all those years of repressing what he wanted? Dean went from zero to sixty in no time once he took Castiel as his dom; had a gold barbell through his left areola that Cas loved to kiss and suck, a tattoo of his beloved Impala over his right ribs, and ‘fuck me harder’ inked in Enochian just above the dip at the bottom of his spine.

That last one had stumped Castiel until after it healed and he was screwing Dean from behind and…. yes. He got it, then; how it could be motivating even though he knew it was there, knew it was both tongue in cheek and serious.

It was motivating. Very.

“I’ll get a cloth and wash you, then I’ll leave you to rest for a while,” Castiel explained as he got up. “When you’re ready, we’ll play again.”

Dean shifted; the sound he made in response part anticipation and part nerves; he knew better than to object or to try to run this. That was Cas’ job, unless he safe worded out and they both knew he was nowhere near letting loose with the word ‘Michael.’

Cas thought about it while he tended to him; what to go with next. Make him beg? Age play? No, not yet. Maybe not _ever_ on the latter, though he suspected Dean might respond to some role play of the ‘high-school jock at the class nerd’s mercy’ flavor.

Heat and cold? Yes. That would be a good way to wrap up today’s session: Ice cubes to run along his skin. A heated dildo slightly larger than Cas’ own cock to challenge him.

He would use the coconut oil that perfumed the air as Dean’s body warmed; would send him back to that place that made his body twist and his soul float above it, detached. 

Free.

For a moment, at least, he could set Dean free.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
